Ferla Tur
Ferla Tur is an Awoken Warlock, and a current member of Fireteam Argus. A tried-and-true battle medic, her methods tend to boil down to keeping her allies from dying, rather than actually healing anyone. She is also good friends with another Guardian, Varrus Vass. Biography Backstory Ferla Tur is an odd case among guardians. A warlock deeply fascinated with golden age science and advancements, rather than the mysteries of the traveler or the secrets of the darkness. Once regarded as a rising scholar, popular opinion of her has shifted to the realm of wary caution and intense hatred, from old and young guardians respectively. This change of heart was brought on by repeated line rifle-to-the-head related deaths in the former case, and the practice of her unique version of “medicine” in the latter. Thought of as at least a little unhinged by most she meets, Fer’s approach to battlefield medicine is this: “''Whatever the wound is, you either cauterize it, apply second wind, or walk it off. And if all of that doesn’t work, then they can try dying''.” Aside from the study of golden age relics, and fighting the minions of the darkness, Fer has devoted a good portion of her time to Lord Shaxx’s Crucible. Introduced to Guardian vs Guardian combat by her good friend Varrus, she has since come to enjoy both the challenge of fighting other warriors of the light, and the chance to refine her “procedures” on fallen teammates. This tendency to keep her allies painfully alive, rather than letting them die and revive, has earned her no small share of animosity from her fellow guardians, though some will begrudgingly admit that her presence had turned many a match. Due to her reputation as an arguably-sane combat medic obsessed with fire, Fer has few friends. Of those few, Varrus has recently gone missing without a word to his fans or friends, prompting the Sunsinger to search for his whereabouts, lest he and his legacy be lost to the city and all who care for him. Mercury Incident/The Repetitive Mind Second Wind A golden age relic of which no copies have been found to date, the application of the compact, high-tech syringe Fer affectionately refers to as "Second Wind" is perhaps her most signature battlefield procedure. The item acts as a "cure all" to conventional wounds, varying from plasma burns, to internal bleeding, to missing limbs. How it accomplishes this is based entirely upon the viscous, grey semi-fluid it is filled with. Rather than a conventional medical solution, this is, in fact, a dense swarm of self-replicating nanites who share a basic hivemind. The swarm of tiny robots disperse through the bloodstream upon injection, and assess the damage, before taking tissue from another source in the body to repair the damaged area. In effect, it is clear that the purpose of this is to keep a combatant fighting until the battle is won, as in order to replace missing or damaged tissue, the nanites completely disassemble an organ or organs they deem non-vital to short-term survival or combat effectiveness. Aside from the process being incredibly painful, the patient is typically left with long-term functional problems that often lead to death. While this works perfectly on guardians, as they can die to reset the state of their bodies, it is often a death sentence to anyone else treated in such a way.Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Awoken Category:Warlocks